


Ship Drawings Collection

by Just_Another_Rattata, lemillion (Just_Another_Rattata)



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Fanart, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Another_Rattata/pseuds/Just_Another_Rattata, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Another_Rattata/pseuds/lemillion
Summary: Collection of various arts of this pairing starting from june 2019 and updated if/when I make more.
Relationships: Ephemer/Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts), Ephemer/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas/Ventus/Ephemer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. June 2019 6th-15th




	2. June 2019 16th-30th




	3. July 2019




	4. Vanphe Week 2019 + zine comic and illustration




	5. Jan-July 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last two illustrations are based on
> 
> [Jealousy by Fairyfires](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774516) and [An Ephemeral Inturlude by Sensational_Legislational ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812180/chapters/57212380)respectively


	6. September 2020




End file.
